Mobile Suit Gundam FRAME Chapter 1
by hyperdashblue
Summary: Chapter one of MSG FRAME. Title now knows of the GUNDAM but still has no idea what he has just found out.


A 17 year old boy is in a small room, nothing but a few cloths thrown on the floor, and a alaram clock.  
  
The alaram clock then goes off at 6:00am..."Oh man is it that early allready?''. Still grogy title gets out of bed and then heads to wash his face and combs his hair throwa style, Title then goes back into his room and puts on a long blus shirt and black pants and then he heads out the door. It is a sunny day outside.  
  
"Man I dont even know why the heck dad had to go to the colonies its not like were ever going to have a chance and peace with them"Title thinks to himself as he is walking down the street."Hey maybe I can go the ms base and see if there are any new ms..they were supposed to get a ton of them in last night!" Title then start to run. "Man let's see...If I keep going at this rate I should get there in an hour...that should give a lot of time before school starts!" Title then keeps runing for about an hour untill he get's the the mobile suit base. "Oh man!...tha...tha...that...wa..was...some...fast... run..n..ing.."Title rest for a while and then he goes to the front door on the base which has a keypad on it and title must enter a code to get in. "Hmm...good thing dad gave me his code" Title then enters as the door slowly opeans the front room is nothing but a desk that is empy. Title then goes in and start to walk around and see what he can find when he comes to a elevator, the elevator has a small sign on top on it "Hmm..."to Mobile test" wonder what that means?" Title then punches a button to open the door and it slwoly opens. Once in side title see's only 2 options there are 2 buttons labled "Floor 1" and "floor 2" "well then I'll go to floor 2!" The elevator slowly start to go down and it's not the best elevator title has ever been on and after 3 mintues the elevator comes to a stop. Title steps out of the elvevator and trips on a sheet of metal someone has left lying around on the floor. "Ouch! Man peopeople here should watch where they put stuff!" Title then walk aroun a little bit and see's nothing."Man I forgot how empty this place is. Hey hmm "MS arena room" This look's like it might have some cool stuff in it." Title then enters the room once he enter he see's 3 brand new mobile suit types, the ms flash, the ms 3, and the ms crab. "Wow this look's...." Title then jumps behind a few creates when he see's 3 men coming amoung the 3 men are the president of the upc a engenieer and titles dad "Dad? What in the world is he doing with the upc president?" The upc president a Fat short stubby bald man then begins to talk to title's dad "So it's agrred then? You will Drive our gundam ? In return to you will get a senetor positon in our new goverment..This new gundam also has the ab ility to enhance the newtype powers...allthough I highly doubt that you have them. "Sure whatever as long as I get the money and the position that you said i'll do whatever you want" Great!" Said the president as he gave Ujita a pat on the back. "What noway!"Title yelled out "Hey your not supposed to be here!" Yelled a man Title then began to run out of the room without his father even seeing him. "  
  
OH man! oh man! oh man! Dont stop running just get to school as fast as you can dont stop running at all!" Title kept thinking to himself. Title had now been running for a hour "Oh man I thought for sure i was gonna get caught!" Title then takes a bottle of water out of his backpack."Man that was a really strange ms...I wonder what in the world a gundam is?" Title then takes a look at his wristwatch it now say's 8:50 and class is to start 9:00am. "HOLY CRAP!!! I'm gonna be so freaking late for class!" Title once again begiuns to run as fast as he can to get downtown where his school is."DArn it! Why am i allways late?! Man Miss clover is gonna get really pissed at me!" IT was now 8:57 and title could see his school now he ran faster then he ever had before triping 3 times on the way and knocking down a kid or 3. "I made it! i got into school ontime!" Yelled title still he had to get to his classroom, taking a few minutes to think title decided it's better for him to just walk as fast as he can and get in class without making any noise when title finally got to his class door he saw that everyone one was in class and Miss Clover was allredy teaching the class. "Ok just open the door very slowly and make no noise..that way i hope she wont see me come in" Title said to himself as he slowly came in the room he was able to get in allright and to get to his desk without Miss Clover even taking notice that he had just come in. Title was in a flurry of sweat and wiped his brow down with his shirt. "Oh how good oh you to join us" Miss clover said with a sarcastic tone while staring down title" What?! How did you ? But?"Asked title franticly. "I allready took role it's useless to try and come up with a excuse....No normally I would give you detention...but...this time wont be any diffrent" Miss clover then puts on a smile and title does a facefalt into his desk. "Now Mr.Ujita can you tell us were e left off on friday?" "Um...Friday?" "Yes Mr.Ujita friday...oh wait you werent here were you?"She asked in a retorical sense, then a pink haired 5'6 girl raised her hand "Yes miss emuo?" "We had just finished our work on the newtype and amuro ray's effect on the war" Elise then gave Title a sly look "See that's why you dont have any friends title" "Miss Emuo! That was a very rude thing to say apologize right now. "You know if your gonna say sorry make sure it's cencire you little prick." Said title as he glared a elis "MR.Ujita I will not have you ssaying such things to a girl!" YElled miss clover "Wahtever just get class on with". It was now 11:am and while the class was reading title was daydreaming about the gundam he had saw..."Gundam...gundam...what is a gundam?"He kept asking himself over and over again as he taped his pen on his desk. Title then raises his hand"Yes Mr.Ujita?"Asked Miss clover"Since we are going to start our Stuff on mecha tomarrow can you tell me what a gundam is?" Asked title"Hmm...Okay we can start it today then...Allright a gundam was a weapon of war that was built WAY back in u.c.0079 when the warr with a very old faction called the "zeon" had broken out we were losing the war and a new type of Mobile Suit called a "Gundam" made it was supposed to surpass every ms ever built but that only held truth untill 200 uc when advanced Mobile suits and GM's became mass produced...allthough there was a time in 456 when a gundamk called the "Iron Death" Gundam it LIVED for 34 years noone knows where it came from but people think it might have been caused by the Nuclear crash in the artic in 324. Once it was defted though it's body rotted...it WAS made out of a very strong type of flesh and it was a living being...aside from that that's it. In retrospect it the gundam was a really weak gundam and it would be impossible to build a new one seing as how the metal gundarium that it was made out ran out 100's of years ago. Some belive in the mountains of Russia there is a deposit of it but that's just rumors. Why do you ask?" "No reason just wondering" REplied title. It was now time for class to be over most of the kids left when the bell rang, only four kids stayed after for class. "MMM...see you later class i got to go now!" Said Miss clover as she pranced out of the room. "Hey title..tile!" A kid behind title grabed him by the shirt and said "Come over to my house on friday and I can tell you all you need to know about the gundam" "Allright! Shut your whole chong-wang!" Yelled the detention monitor" I"m not getting paid for this and my pmsing wife hates it when i'm late so shut up!" The next hour passed slosly title just sat thinking about that he saw his dad...who had not seen in 3 year's...he had just been getting money from him for living cost. "Hey title here! fill this out." Chong said softly as he passed title a paper entitled "Which teacher do you want to sleep with".."ok?"Title looks over the chocies and as a joke puts his name under miss clover."I'll just be taking that...hmmmclover? Good choice my boy! Still i have to post this in the teachers lounge i'm sure they all wanna know". It is now the next title is at school early so he can take that sheet out of the teachers lounge"DArn it! there's teachers there allready i wont be able to get it!" "Get what title" Asked miss clover sneking up behind title allmost giving him a heart attack "uh...nu..nunun...nothing!" Title then runs off. "That's was odd" Miss clover comented to herslf as she entered the teachers lounge. "Hey Miss heart you came in 1st" Said a teacher  
  
"First in what?" Asked miss clover. "Oh it's just a dumb list it's a "which teacher do ou want to sleep with list" " Your right that is dumb" "Hey clover! You came in last!" "What the?! Noway!" She yelled out with all the other teahers eyeing her. "I thought you dident care" Said miss heart "It seems only one kid voted for you...title ujita.."said miss heart "title" Clover asked herself  
  
THere you have it! chapter one is done  
  
coming soon Chapter 2:WAR 


End file.
